Jeder Anfang ist schwer
by SarinaChan91
Summary: Der Dunkle Lord ist gefallen. Nun gehen alle wieder einen normales Leben. Viele wiederholen das 7. Jahr. Viele müssen sich umstellen. Doch ist für jeden, diese Umstellung einfach? Pansy ergeht es schlecht. Die Schule ist für sie ein reines Desaster...


**Neues Leben**

Nervend schlug sie die Augen auf. Ein lauter Schrei war an ihrem Ohr gedrungen, nicht irgendein Schrei, es hörte sich an, wie ein euphorisches Quieken. Sie schlug die Bettdecke fort und stand, noch immer völlig verschlafen auf um sich nach dem Störenfried um zusehen. Sie torkelte leicht aus dem Mädchenschlafsaal und schaute auf den Aufenthaltsraum, von der Treppe aus, hinunter. Gleich darauf wurde sie von einer aufgeweckten Daphne fast umgerannt.

„Pansy! Pansy! Das ist der Wahnsinn!", schrie sie ihr ins Ohr.

Sie wollte sich gerade dazu äußern, als sich eine raue Stimme dazu gesellte. Jedoch wohl auch etwas genervt.

„Greengrass.", knurrte er, „Noch lauter, und ich hör nichts mehr."

Die Schwarzhaarige sah zur Seite. Auf der anderen Seite der Treppe, die zum Jungenschlafsaal führte, sah sie den blonden Slytherinprinzen.

„Ich schließe mich dir voll und ganz an, Dray.", sagte sie daraufhin patzig.

„Schön das wir mal einer Meinung sind.", sagte er und grinste.

„Hey! Ich bin auch noch da.", kam es von Daphne, die zwischen den beiden immer hin und her schaute.

„Ist ja nicht so, als ob wir dich nicht gehört hätten, Daph, aber kannst du jetzt bitte den Lautpegel etwas herunter senken? Immerhin haben wir Samstag. Und da möcht ich gerne ausschlafen. Guten Morgen!", sagte Pansy und wandte sich schon wieder dem gehen, zum Schlafsaal, als Draco sich wieder zu Wort meldete.

„Hey Pans...man sieht das du noch nicht ausgeschlafen bist."

Mit einer Augenbraue, die sie hoch zog, sah sie sein süffisantes Grinsen.

Was meinte er damit?

„Was…?", fing sie an, wurde aber wieder von ihm unterbrochen.

„Oder hast du die Absicht gehabt, mich mit deinem knappen Schlafanzug, anzutörnen?", grinste er nur noch mehr.

Erschrocken sah sie an sich herunter.

_- Nein -_

Abrupt hob sie ihren Kopf wieder und sah Draco mit einem bösen funkeln an.

„Idiot!", sagte sie, bevor sie die Tür zum Schlafsaal zuknallte.

Mit dem Rücken warf sie sich aufs Bett. Dabei nahm sie ihr Kissen und drückte es sich auf ihr Gesicht. Wenn jetzt jemand hineinkäme, hätte man meinen können, sie wäre gerade dabei sich mit dem Kissen zu ersticken.

„...Daphne...das wirst du büssen.", zischte sie leise ins Kissen.

Nach geschlagenen 2 Stunden, in der sie versucht hatte wieder einzuschlafen, war sie aufgestanden und hatte sich dann doch fürs Frühstück fertig gemacht. Das hätte ja sonst gar keinen Sinn gehabt. Fertig angezogen und noch schnell sich im Bad frisch gemacht, stapfte sie ein zweites Mal an diesem Morgen aus dem Zimmer. Leise schlurfte sie die Treppen hinunter. Noch immer war sie in Gedanken, wie das heute Morgen passieren konnte. Sonst war sie doch auch immer aufmerksam, besonders wenn es um ihre Kleidung ging. Klar, früher hätte sie sich in die Ecke gesessen und verrückt gekichert, wenn er das damals gesagt hätte. Aber heute war das einfach nicht mehr so.

Sie war nicht mehr die kleine, verrückte, Klammertante Pansy Parkinson! Sie war reifer geworden. Und nicht mehr so schrill. Zudem hang sie nicht mehr an den junior Malfoy. Einerseits, weil sie ihn nicht mehr so vergötterte. Andererseits, weil sie merkte, dass er eben nun mal nicht alles war. Es gab auch noch andere Jungs, die man um den Finger wickeln konnte. Oh ja. Sie hatte gelernt, gelegentlich sogar damit zu spielen und zu prahlen.

Trotzdem hat sich viel Verändert.

Seit der Dunkle Lord gefallen war, endgültig. Seit Potter gewonnen hatte, mussten die meisten ihr Leben umkrempeln. Obwohl sie es bezweifelte, das es für sie am Schlimmsten war. Draco hatte es wahrscheinlich am schrecklichsten getroffen. Sicher, die gesamte Familie Malfoy hatten im letzten Kampf des Krieges den Lord fallen gelassen, aber auf die Gute Seite waren sie doch nicht gewechselt. Die Goldene Mitte eben.

Aber auch sie musste sich ändern.

Viele waren der Meinung, dass es doch ganz einfach wäre. Wie zum Beispiel Daphne es erzählte. Schön und gut. Sie hatte ja nicht so viele Umstellungen in ihrem Leben. Ihre Eltern waren ja keine Todesser. Sie war ja noch nie mit dem Dunklen Lord in Verbindung getreten. Was wusste sie schon, wie schwer es war?

Leise seufzte sie, als sie die Große Halle betrat. Still setzte sie sich neben ihre Freundin, die sie heute Morgen unsanft geweckt hatte.

„Oh Pansy, ich wollte dir heute morgen doch noch was erzählen, aber du warst so schnell weg und deswegen-"

„Bitte Daphne, ich will nur schnell Frühstücken und mich dann von der restlichen Welt abschotten, ja? Darf ich? Danke."

Sie gab ihr gar nicht die Chance zu antworten, da rutschte sie schon ein wenig auf der Bank von ihr weg, da noch nicht so viele Slytherins da waren, und nahm sich ein Brötchen. Irritiert sah die ältere Greengrass Schwester zu ihr. Es war ihr egal. Ihr Leben war vor einem Jahr noch so,...normal gewesen. Routine eben. Doch nun lief alles aus dem Ruder. Ihre Probleme überhäuften sich. Zuhause war das reinste Chaos. Ihre Eltern ließen sie alleine mit ihrer Lebensumstellung. Sie fühlte sich einsam. Einsam und allein gelassen.

Eilend lief sie durch die Gänge Hogwarts. Schon etwas panisch, hektisch. So kannte sie sich gar nicht. Eben waren ihr Gryffindors über den Weg gelaufen. Und genau, wie am Anfang des Jahres, in den sie nun das 7. Schuljahr wiederholten, machten sie Pansy wieder herunter. Lächerlich, nicht wahr? Sonst war sie es immer, die die restlichen Schüler herunter putzte, doch jetzt stand alles auf dem Kopf. Sie kam damit einfach nicht klar. Konnte damit nicht umgehen.

Immer wieder kamen die Vorwürfe, die sie ihr an den Kopf geworfen hatten. Tränen traten hervor, als sie daran dachte wie Dean Thomas und eine der Patil Schwester, wieder über ihre Familie hergezogen waren. Es war so demütigend. So frustrierend.

Eigentlich wollte sie zuerst in den Slytheringemeinschaftsraum. Doch jetzt da sie angefangen hatte zu weinen, käme das nicht mehr in Frage. Wie sähe das den aus? Immer hatte sie sich geweigert Tränen zu vergießen. Egal wie schlimm es war. Es zeigte Schwäche. Sie war schwach. Das war sie schon immer! Aber das auch zu zeigen, kam nie in Frage. Immer war sie in der Öffentlichkeit die Starke. Doch sobald sie alleine in ihrem Zimmer war, verkroch sie sich unter der Bettdecke und weinte sich in den Schlaf.

Sie war nun an der Stelle angekommen, wo Filch immer am Wochenenden die Bescheinigung einsammelte, für die wo nach Hogsmead gehen wollten. Doch jetzt sah sie niemanden. Sie war erleichtert. Wenn jetzt noch jemand kam um sie fertig zu machen, wusste sie nicht, ob sie sich nicht gleich danach umbringen sollte.

Sanft ließ sie sich ihren Rücken in die Mauer fallen. Endlich allein. Endlich fand sie Ruhe, nur das immer wieder kommende Pendelgeräusch im Hintergrund war zu hören. Ihre Gedanken trieften ab nach Hause.

Ihre Mum hatte ihr vor Wochen einen Brief geschrieben. Ihr Vater war abgehauen. Angeblich sollten sie sich gestritten haben. Allerdings hatte sie den Verdacht, das ihr Dad wohl immer noch für den Dunklen Lord schwärmte. Sie hatte Mal ein Gespräch zwischen ihm und ihrer Mutter aufgeschnappt.

In dem es ging, das er Untertauchen wollte mit ihr und ihrer Mum. Doch sie hatte sich dagegen gestellt. Wollte endlich aufgeben. Ihrer Tochter zur Liebe. Das war der erste Mal, in der sie mitbekam, dass sich ihre Eltern stritten. Sonst warf sie sich ihm immer unter. Doch jetzt... Sie wusste, ihre Mutter hatte den Schritt gewagt, eine Änderung vorzunehmen. Mit oder ohne Ehemann & Vater.

Sie rutschte an der kalten Mauer hinunter. Legte ihre Hände aufs Gesicht und fing leise an zu schluchzen.

„Pansy?", erklang es nicht weit von ihr entfernt.

Sie schreckte hoch, stand völlig hilflos auf. Stolperte sogar ein paar Mal, da sie auf ihrer Robe gestanden hatte. Panisch wischte sie sich ihre Tränen aus dem Augenwinkel. Sie hätte sich selbst ohrfeigen können. Wieso war sie in letzter Zeit nur so Unaufmerksam? Sonst hörte sich doch auch immer, wenn jemand in ihre Nähe kam.

„Alles okay?", kam es wieder, diesmal vernahm sie die Stimme etwas näher an sich.

Sie wusste wem diese wunderbare Stimme gehörte, doch wollte ihn just in dem Moment nicht ansehen. Denn sonst würde er ihre Tränen sehen und sie ganz sicherlich auslachen, wegen ihrer Schwäche.

„Mir geht's gut.", kam es brüchig aus ihr heraus, als stark und aufrecht, dass sie zuerst geplant hatte.

„Das sieht aber nicht so aus.", sagte er und legte eine Hand auf ihre Schulter.

Sie drehte sich von ihm weg. Nein. So durfte er sie nicht sehen. So Schwach und verletzlich.

„Doch...und jetzt lass mich in Ruhe.", spielte sie wieder die Starke.

„Hör auf damit.", sagte er wiederum, „Ich weiß was los ist. Du brauchst nicht zu lügen."

„Was weißt du schon...", entfleuchte es ihr leise.

„Vieles. Und jetzt komm schon her.", sagte er und sie merkte, wie er leicht lächeln musste.

Noch einmal atmete sie tief ein, um sich zu ihm umzudrehen. Kaum hatte sie dies getan, griff er sie am Handgelenk und zog sie zu sich. Seine Arme schlossen sich um ihren Rücken. Ihr Haar kitzelte an seinem markanten Kinn.

Dann, wie als würde man einen Startknopf drücken, sprudelte alles aus ihr heraus.

„Draco, ich schaff das alles nicht mehr. Es ist einfach zu viel. Und keiner ist da, um mich zu unterstützen. Mum geht mir aus dem Weg. Von Dad hab ich schon Wochen nichts mehr gehört. Jeder tut so, als wäre alles in Ordnung. Aber das ist es nicht.", sagte sie und schmiegte sich an seine Brust, "Ich wollte immer Stark sein,...aber das bin ich einfach nicht. Ich bin schwach...", wurde sie immer leiser.

„Du bist nur menschlich.", erwiderte er darauf und sah zu ihr herunter.

Sein Blick streifte den ihren, da sie auch zu ihm aufsah.

„Aber...ich bin so alleine damit..."

Er schüttelte leicht den Kopf und beugte sich zu ihr hinunter.

„Du vergisst, dass ich auch noch da bin.", lächelte er ihr entgegen, „Ich werde immer bei dir sein.", hauchte er ihr noch zu, bevor er ihre Lippen leicht berührte.

Kaum hatte sie den Kuss erwidert, hörten beide im Hintergrund, wie die große Turmuhr laut erklang. Doch beide störten es nicht. Sie schlang ihre Arme um den Blonden und er verstärkte seinen Griff um ihren Rücken.

„Danke.", sagte sie, als beide voneinander ließen.

* * *

_A/N: Ein neues Paaring in meiner Sammlung! Ungewöhnlich aber wahr! Ich mag irgendwie Draco & Pansy zusammen. Haltet mich für verrückt xD  
Und wie hat es euch gefallen?^^_

_Lg Eure SarinaChan91 :3_


End file.
